


Hot Chocolate

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Family, Love, snuggles, warm drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: After a long day at work, Pepper comes home to enjoy some hot chocolate and cuddles with her fiancé





	Hot Chocolate

Pepper sighed as she stepped into the elevator at Stark Tower.   
“Good evening Miss Potts,” FRIDAY greeted.   
“Good evening Friday,” Pepper replied tiredly.   
She had been in company meetings all day and couldn’t wait to cuddle up with Tony on the couch watching movies, enjoying a mug of her fiancés famous hot chocolate.   
The elevator stopped on their floor and Pepper stepped out, removing her coat and shoes.   
“Tony?” She called.   
“In the kitchen,” he called back, smiling when she walked in.   
“Hey hunny,” he greeted holding his arms out.   
Pepper smiled in response, melting into the warmth of the hug.   
“How was work?” Tony asked, swaying gently as they held one another.   
“Tiring,” Peter replied, eyes closing as she listened to Tony’s heartbeat.   
“You’re doing amazing,” Tony praised, kissing the top of her head, “you go shower and I’ll make us some hot chocolate.”   
Pepper pulled back slightly and smiled up at him,   
“I love you,” she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
“Love you too,” Tony replied smiling as Pepper headed to the bathroom. 

After showering Pepper felt a little more human. She walked back into the bedroom and put on some pj bottoms, fluffy socks and one of Tony’s hoodies, Peter had the MIT one, and blow dried her hair before putting it up in a messy bun.   
As Pepper walked back into the kitchen, she was greeted with the smell of chocolate.   
Tony stood at the counter, two mugs of chocolate in front of him. Pepper watched as he added whipped cream and mini marshmallows.   
“Voila,” Tony announced grinning over at Pepper, who couldn’t help but smile back.

The two headed to the living room, Tony carrying the drinks. They curled up on the couch under a blanket, sipping their chocolate as a movie played.   
Halfway through the movie Tony felt some weight on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Pepper had fallen asleep, making him smile.  
“FRIDAY movie off please,” he told the A.I. quietly.   
He placed his and Pepper’s empty mugs on the coffee table, before turning to face her again,   
“Okay c’mon hunny,” he whispered, gently scooping her up bridal style.   
Pepper stirred as Tony starting walking toward the bedroom,   
“Tony, what?” She asked sleepily.   
“S’alright sweetheart, you fell asleep so it’s time for bed,” Tony told her softly.  
“Okay,” she replied falling back to sleep, head on his chest.   
Tony smiled and gently tucked her in, making sure the living room was tidy before climbing in beside her. Pepper curled into him, resting her head on his chest as Tony’s arms wrapped around her. The two fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
